Everto Miles Lux Lucious Quod Virtus: The Begining
by IronPhoenix
Summary: AU. Naruto, a half-demon scorned by the world, must embark on a journey to become a paladin. But dark forces conspire against the world, and he will need allies to complete his quests. Epic length. "First fic" R&R please.
1. Chapter 1 What life will you lead?

Hey guys! IronPhoenix here with my debut fic! If you clicked here then you're probably wondering what the hell the title means, well I'll tell ya later. First things first.

This is AU, and I don't just mean mostly cannon with character or path variations, I'm talking a full blown Alternate Reality. There are a few parallels plot wise, and to the core the characters remain the same, but if you notice any "OOCness" its going to be the result of whatever scenerios their life in this version has put them through. The main trope here is high fantasy, you know elves, dwarves, worlocks, that sort of stuff. And before you ask, NO, this is not a crossover with World of Warcraft, its more so based on Dungeons and Dragons, and basic fantasy RPG's in general.

Also I won't be adding any of that japanese suffix bullshit, no -kuns or -chans, because it simply doesn't fit with the setting, and frankly I just don't give a shit. I mean I'm not japanese, what sesne does it make to use parts of another language I don't speak or write? I guess I'm just not that fanatic. Boo-hoo, get over it.

Now this may be my "first fic", but hold nothing back in your reviews, I'll never become a better writer if everyone only pats me on the back. I WANT constructive criticism, even for the little things, I'll either amend them or explain the reason why I wrote something in a particular way.

Thanks for reading.

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Naruto, or any of the fantasy/ RPG tropes present in this fic. If I did it wouldn't be a _fan_ fiction now would it? See the logic?

* * *

_Between the time when the hell-god Hextor was nearly resurrected, and the rise of the Torbera kingdoms, there was an age undreamed of. And on to this, Naruto, destined to bear the consequences of the Third Infernal Incursion upon his soul. It is I, his chronicler who alone can tell thee of his saga._

_Let me tell you of the days of _high _adventure…_ (1)

* * *

Chapter 1 What life will you lead?

* * *

Her heart was pumping at its maximum capacity as she dashed though the underbrush of the forest. The air was close and provided much needed oxygen for her, even if in the end everything proved to be futile. She glanced behind her in the hopes that her pursuer had long since abandoned the endeavor, but her eyes confirmed that she had no such fortune. The young woman pushed her legs even harder to outrun him, only to have a blunt object strike at the back of her skull. She fell of course, against a tree, and when her bearings began to return, her eyes revealed that a stone had been the tool for her continuous misfortune. When her vision returned to its full cognitive state, what they beheld made every muscle she had, save for independent ones, to tense and twinge.

It stood three, to three-and-a-half feet from its filthy, most likely stolen shoes, to its dark, unruly, and matted hair. Its ears were cross between a man's and that of a hairless fox, though still attached to the east and west hemispheres of the skull. His body was a thin frame, but more practiced than any child, and covered in a sickly, pail brown pigmentation. The attire was gathered from bits and pieces that he and his brethren had plundered, never seeing any need to tend to its condition. Large nocturnal, yellow eyes, normally in a glazed expression, peered at the girl with great pleasure.

Young human females were always so easy; their society, hardly ever allowing them to receive any sort of training or equip them with weapons, made them prime targets, though older ones like this one were much harder to keep up with, the results rarely differed, at least to this orc's opinion, not that it thought so in such a complex manner. First it would satisfy itself upon her, and then take her body back to the tribe for meat. It took the hilt of its rusted short sword and approached her, licking its lips in anticipation of the pleasure soon to come followed by the feast. However, the fortunes of both parties would take a dramatic turn as a thick stave smashed against the face of the would-be predator in a blunt, yet spectacular motion. The orc spun around, attempting to regain its bearings, and what bearings it did regain allowed it to see the source of its newfound pain.

It was but a boy, older than fourteen, but under the age of sixteen who wielded the stave. The orc, having regained enough of its bearings, became infuriated and charged, thrusting its blade at the lad. The lad however, saw its sloppy attempts quite easily, and while he lacked any true combat training himself, he had the wit to parry the object, and strike a mighty blow to the filthy thing's abdomen. This time the orc relinquished its blade to the ground, as its body was completely stunned from having the wind pushed abruptly from its lungs. Seizing the opportunity, the boy heaved the thing off balance, and being that without any oxygen in its chest, it was in no position to resist, let alone rise from the grass it landed on. Wasting no time, the young heroic figure brought the stave to maximum height, and struck down with great force, enough to be rewarded with a very audible crunching sound emanating from the orc's skull.

The deed done, the boy dropped the stave to tend to the young woman; he knelt down checking for any signs of injury. "Are you okay miss?" he inquired, pure concern coming out of his voice.

The woman was in tears the entire time until now, the hiccups and sobs lessening from the ordeal, "Um, I think so," she replied in a small voice, her hands over her eyes, when she gathered enough courage, she looked at him directly, "Thank y-" but then she recognized him. And with more fear and distain then she had for the orc she cried, "You! Get away from me!"

"But wait I-", his attempts to console her were futile.

"Get away from me, beast!" she flailed, slapped, and scrambled away from him and "escaped" into the woods. He let her go; after all there was little point in holding her against her will, only confirming others' beliefs, at least in her mind.

He let out an audible sigh as he rose to his feet, "So, how long have you been standing there old man?" he more so stated than inquired, not bothering to turn to the general direction the reply would come from.

"Long enough to see you try playing hero again," his voice was scratched, as it was characteristic for his age, in height he couldn't be much taller than the boy, viewing them in comparison, as the man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a simple aged cloak, the hood protecting his receding hair line from the sun. White hair protruded away from his chin which balanced the wrinkles and laugh lines quite nicely on his face. "It's a shame really; I thought she was rather pretty, perhaps even marriageable," he stated in a near nonchalant manner, his next action was bending down to the fallen orc to rummage through its items.

"You say that like I'll actually marry someone," the lad smiled dryly.

The older man said more to himself than in reply to the boy, "This is the sixth orc attack in this month alone," while searching the orc he indeed found something of interest. A medallion; the graphic on it was that of a snake coiling itself insidiously around a man in triumph, looking down at its defeated prey with its forked sensory organ tasting the air. _Well I'll be damned_, recognition flickered in his eyes followed by distain. But whatever negative mannerisms that were written on his face were forced down, this was no concern of the boy's (at least not yet), "They're getting bolder, I wouldn't be surprised if we had a full scale raid on our hands soon," he rose up from the foul thing, concealing the coin in one of his pockets.

He had heard what his elder said, but chose to focus on his own troubles, "Hell, I doubt I'll even make one friend other than you in my life time," his tone was dry once more, "that's just pathetic."

The elder merely smiled and gave words of encouragement, "Naruto, it's like I always say; it just takes time for people to-"

"Fifteen years? I'm nearly a man and they still look at me the same, even their children!"

"I know its hard, but-"

"No! You don't know! You don't know what is like to have everyone hate your guts because you're the spawn of demons. You don't know what is like to go through your childhood wondering why everyone avoids you like you're some sort of disease. You don't-"

"Naruto!" this silenced him, the elder's gaze was firm and held the boy where he stood, "You're right, I did not grow up like that, I have not felt those experiences myself, but need I remind you that it was _I_ who bore witness to those fifteen years. I understand your rage son, including your bold and impulsive nature, but I will _not_ tolerate you raising your voice against mine in such an uncalled for manner." It was too short to be called a speech, it was to the point and the message was clear, and Naruto felt a pang of guilt well within him, becoming evident on his face. The elder's gaze softened, radiating sympathy as he put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I just," he couldn't even finish his sentence; he truly didn't mean to offend his guardian.

"I know lad, I know. Everyone snaps at some point," he reassured, He peered trough the forest canopy and observed, "It'll be sundown soon, best we move, we'll continue this conversation once we reach home." The boy agreed and the pair soon departed the woods for their small village, along the way, the elder took out the medallion, without Naruto's knowledge of course, and gazed at it reflectively before replacing it in its concealed home, _Just what are you up to?_

* * *

It was late in the afternoon now as they made their way home. Log houses, and dirt streets, littered with all manner of weeds, were the sights with which the pair was most familiar. It was in no way, shape, or form a wealthy settlement; nearly isolated from the rest of the world. It was a humble village, ideal for living the quiet life. For Naruto however, the quietude held a different meaning, and he could see it in the villagers' eyes; distain, distrust, disgust, even simple apathy. You see the source of it all lies in the unusual circumstances of Naruto's birth.

If you consider demonic origins unusual.

From what the boy was told, during the Second Infernal Incursion his mother was raped by a demon, and nine months later he came as a result. The birth took his mother's life, adding to the idea that he was indeed and unholy being just like his father. In his boyhood he took pleasure in pulling pranks on the villagers, but instead of it being seen as a boy being a boy, or as a simple cry for attention as it truly was, it only further added to the belief that his mischievous ways were signs of his ancestry taking root. It wasn't until he became a teenager that his guardian, a veteran of both Infernal Incursions, Hiruzen Sarutobi, revealed his ancestry to him, and of course his life was never viewed the same again.

It all made since now, why he was merely…tolerated.

Naruto's breed is rare, but not at all unheard of. Ages ago the Church of the Pantheon decreed that demon hybrids were to be treated by the law no differently that any other being. Their reasoning being that at least half of that person was not evil incarnate, as was most of mankind; employing the belief that the sins of the father are not the sins of the son; therefore they were accountable for their own actions. This neither excused, nor made guiltless whatever crimes they committed, the same as any other person. This was of course controversial, other churches had outright refused the inclusion of demon hybrids, and there were even some orders of paladins dedicated to eradicating the "threat". Though, there were other more sympathetic orders that viewed them as supernaturally ill, and would make attempts to separate the demon half from the other through various rituals.

To date, none have been successful in which the subject survives.

Though it is only because it would be considered murder, and that they would be tried for that crime the people of this village did not become so bold, it hasn't stopped them from bringing him close to death. Hiruzen however saw to the end of that personally.

Prejudices aside, with his guardian Naruto's life was at least a bearable existence, a sentiment that he almost took for granted a few hours ago, and upon seeing their humble home a bit away from the rest of the village, it rekindled the gratitude he had for this man, for he could have just as easily turned his back on him at infancy as the others did. Naruto was lucky and he knew it.

The house was like all of the others, lumber walls for a perimeter, crudely crafted windows, a chimney at the back end, used the most during the bitter winters, and all of it worn from the elements; characterized by the environment. As Hiruzen opened the door, Naruto surveyed said environment, a wall of trees and bushes surrounding the entire village, emphasizing the isolation effect felt. The only sign that there was a world beyond these few acres was the road leading to the north, barely cutting through the forest noticeably. He wondered what it would be like to travel down that road.

"Naruto are you coming?" the voice of his guardian brought him back to the here and now, and he obliged by awkwardly turning back to the cabin with Hiruzen expressing a knowing smile on his face.

The boy closed the door behind him, and decided to take a look at the mirror, placed in the middle of the wall to his right. It was one of the few luxuries they had in this place. Naruto sized himself up: wild, golden hair that almost seemed to defy gravity, and whisker marks, which also oddly he was born with, adding to his feral appearance. His physique was stocky, more physically capable for a boy his age, and in estimation, by adulthood he would have the body of a well practiced blacksmith.

The elder went to the fire place, grabbed some flint and struck it until he was rewarded with a small plume of smoke, he gently blew upon it to feed oxygen, and then let it grow on its own. Satisfied, the old man brought his attention to Naruto, calling him to meet to the dinner table at the core of the cabin, sitting down in his favorite chair. Much to the lad's impatience, the elder took his time in lighting his personal pipe, taking a puff, exhaling, and _then_ speaking, "Naruto, have I ever told you I was once a paladin?" The boy's expression turned into one of complete incredulousness. He had some hint that the man possessed a martial history, but a paladin? The revelation made his taking in of Naruto all the more stupendous, as well as perplexing. Why would a martial servant of all that is holy have any reason not to dispose of him, let alone _raise_ him?

The elder continued, "It was a long time ago, but its relevance to this conversation will become clear," he took another puff of his pipe. "You had point back in the woods about this village, which is why I am considering-"

"Wait, do you hear that?" Naruto didn't mean to interrupt, but something unsettled him.

"Hear what? I don't-" but the old man silenced himself, for he too now sensed something. It sounded like…people…in distress. Immediately both parties bolted to the door, what lied beyond was something they had not anticipated until much later.

Houses were already burning, chaos dominating the streets, orcs running wild, torches and pitchforks quickly being gathered for the imminent response. An orc raid; small, but still hazardous to the average villager. Recognizing it immediately, Hiruzen dashed back into the house, and pulled out a trunk caked in dust. It took all of three seconds to pull out a bastard sword that Naruto never knew they had and whizzed by the confused boy before he could make so much as an interjection. But before Hiruzen would rekindle ancient practices, he came back to the boy, looked him squarely in the eye and said in an unmistakably to be obeyed tone, "Stay. Here." And with that he was gone.

Stay here…

Right…

Who ever he said that to it most certainly wasn't Naruto.

* * *

Hiruzen thrusted his blade expertly into the orc, it was down by the time the former paladin decapitated another. Even after all of these years, the muscle memory and tactical knowledge was ever-present, he was handling the filthy things with relative ease. But more were coming, and while he indeed still "had it", he knew full well that his body could only take oh so much stress before his age betrayed his spirit. Another pack of orcs came his way, and he dropped into a firm stance, he cleaved one after another almost as if they simply lined up to die, but amazingly one had escaped his vision, flanking his left. He caught sight of him and attempted to counter, but then his abdomen started to ach from the stress, he would not be able to counter in time. A blade unexpectedly impaled the goblinoid from behind (2), when it fell; Naruto appeared as the assassin, wielding two short swords that were obviously pilfered from the invaders.

While the old man was indeed glad to still be alive, at the moment the only thing he could say to the boy was, "Naruto? Damn it boy don't you know the meaning of- oh, why do I even bother?" the guardian exasperated.

Naruto could only reply smugly, "Good question, maybe you should give up trying altogether, and you're welcome by the way."

Hiruzen rolled his eyes and then gave his attention down the road, where the last wave of the goblinoids was charging. He sighed in spite of himself, and then said as he raised his weapon, "Well, as long as you're here." Naruto went to his side with a grin and readied a roguish stance. When the invaders finally clashed with them it wasn't a battle, but much more resembled an orc massacre. Black blood, entrails, and severed heads were flying everywhere. Then it seemed the orcs actually displayed some intelligence by realizing that the combined strength of these villagers was simply indomitable, and retreated.

Hiruzen and Naruto both took the time to admire each others handiwork, the old man sheathing his weapon, and the boy dropping his as there was no longer any need for them. "Not bad Naruto, not to encourage violence but you were pretty natural," Hiruzen complimented.

But before the boy could thank his guardian a voice cried, "What did I tell you? He is a curse! He probably brought them here!" At this Naruto's face immediately went into a deep frown, and Hiruzen's patience, which was so strong these past fifteen years, was thinning exponentially.

"Yeah! That abomination's has been nothing but trouble since birth. I say we throw him to the orcs to feed!" Many others now were clamoring and jeering, but Hiruzen finally had enough.

In a voice that silenced all others by the simple deafening of them he proclaimed, "You wretched people know nothing! This boy has done you no true harm or threatened you in all of his life, he has even fought to protect this village that you hold so dear, but still your ignorance persists as you continue shovel your faces into the dirt. What gall!"

"Who are you to speak," rebuked a naysayer, "what kind of paladin doesn't kill demons? Traitor!" The clamoring began again in full force. Hiruzen ignored them, Naruto was right, these people would never accept him because they had no desire to do so, racial equalities was never and will never be a concern for them. Blocking out the jeers the old man took Naruto back home, for they had serious matters to discuss.

* * *

The door slam reverberated throughout the entire cabin, now Naruto had seen his guardian become angry on more than one occasion, but at this point in time he was, in no better words; flat out pissed. "Those goddamned villagers! If I wasn't a fucking lawful good paladin I'd..." he stopped himself, inhaled, and let it go, this was the time to move things forward, not dwell on things that would never change. He sat back down in his favorite chair at the dinner table and beckoned his charge to join him. Naruto sat perpendicularly to the man whose eyes were closed, with his thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of his nose, and seemed to be murmuring to himself.

The boy waited for him to say something, but when he didn't, he asked, "Um, old man?"

This seemed to bring him back as he shifted then saying, "What? Oh, yes, I'm sorry I was just a little lost for a moment." Naruto raised an eyebrow; his guardian had never been this impertinent or absentminded, but this quickly faded. "Naruto, you were right." The boy raised his eyebrow higher. "You were right about this village, they will never accept you, and I wished very hard that one day they would, but I realize it is only a waste of our time, more importantly your life."

Naruto could hardly believe what he was hearing, after everything they had gone through Hiruzen was giving up? Anticipating his charges inquiry Hiruzen gestured an open palm, signifying that he wasn't finished, "I have come to a decision Naruto; its time we left this place."

"What?" it wasn't as if he wanted to stay here, but it was the only home he had ever known, and where were they going? How would they get there? What would they do? Too many questions, Naruto just settled down and let the man speak more.

Hiruzen laughed, "I thought that would get your attention," he lit his pipe and brought it to his lips. "Remember when I told you I was a paladin? The reason I told you that is because when we leave here, you will be going on a journey to become one yourself." Naruto's reaction was now becoming repetitive. "When I was younger, I had three pupils training to be what I was, although only one actually stayed on that path. The others…well that's not important, this one former pupil is named Jiraiya, and he will be your teacher."

"Wait, why can't you teach me?" Naruto legitimately asked.

Hiruzen exhaled some smoke and answered, "I am old Naruto," his tone was almost somber, "My body can't endure as much as it used to, you know that, and we also both know that you learn much better by example. I simply can't do those things, though I wish with all my heart that I could, its just best that you can find someone who has the ability, the endurance," he puffed his pipe once more, "and the time left to do it, Pelor knows I don't."

The boy had an expression of comical disbelief, "Yeah right, you've still got a lot of years ahead of ya old man!" Naruto grinned a wide grin.

Hiruzen could only chuckle in response, "I certainly hope so," he then rose to his feet and made his way toward the trunk where he had kept his bastard sword, "Come here Naruto I want to give you something." The lad followed, and saw the old man reach into the trunk and pull something out. "These are you; I hope they'll be of good use."

What Hiruzen handed him was a wooden round shield, at least one meter in diameter, a longsword, and what seemed to be leather armor, all in good condition too, though obviously worn. Naruto could scarcely describe what he was feeling; his own weapons and armor; Hiruzen was giving his first tools for becoming a paladin.

He was never so excited in all of his life.

* * *

The light fog retreated from the forest, evaporating by the minute in the early morning, the path Naruto and Hiruzen were on now came to a fork, and they stopped to choose a direction. They were a ways away from the village now; it had all but shrunken in the distance behind them. Both carrying their respective supplies and armaments, Naruto now sporting his "new" leather protection, his longsword and shield strapped to his back, with a rucksack full of rations, waterskins, and a bedroll, under the shield attached to his lower back. Hiruzen was sported in a similar manner. Naruto looked to his left, and to his right, "Ok which way do we go old man?"

Hiruzen pointed to road to the right, "You will be going that way, towards Arncliffe, that was the last place I am aware Jiraiya was staying, your search for him should begin there." The old man turned to the road to the left, opposite of Naruto's.

The boy noticed this, watching Hiruzen stare down _his_ road, "You're not coming with me… are you?"

The man turned back to the boy, came up to him, and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Naruto, you've grown so much…its time that you went out on your own, shaped your _own_ destiny." He glanced back at his road for a moment, "I have things that I need to see through…but know this: no matter what anyone tells you, or what you believe yourself, your birth was nothing short of a true miracle, and I feel blessed by the gods to have known you."

Naruto was at a loss for words. This man had given him words of encouragement before, but this was the single kindest thing _anyone_ had ever spoken to him. Tears were threatening to fall and the man pulled him into an endearing hug, like a father to a son. "I will miss you Naruto."

His body was quivering, and so was his voice, "I'll miss you too Hiruzen."

When the embrace was over, they took their time to turn to their respective roads, the separation feeling somewhat surreal for the both of them, but it needed to be done. They took their steps without haste, becoming more aware that their proximity was enlarging.

But they dared not look back. (3)

* * *

Hiruzen continued on his path, still very aware of his first true separation from the boy, but it wasn't the only thing on his mind. From out of his pocket to his open palm the medallion traveled, and he stared at it intently, _Its been twenty years since our last encounter...but I will find you_, Hiruzen clasped the coin in a death grip steeling his resolve,

_...and stop you!_

* * *

(1) Cue Conan the Barbarion theme, if you recognized that intro than you've earned +10 internetz! =D

(2) I'll bet 100 gold pieces that some of you snickered at that.

(3) I had the Force theme playing in my head at that part, total Obi Wan/Luke Skywalker moment.

If your wondering about Naruto's outburst earlier, it was to get the "everyonehatesmeandI'mhavingteenangst!" bit out of the way. We all know his life has been shit, better for him to mope about it in the start and only bring it up again when its relevent.

To be honest this chapter feels a bit short, but I feel I at least drew out the nessesary reactions without making them monotonous.

Loosely translated the title means in Latin: Demon Soldier of Light an Virtue.

Please review, and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 The Scent Of Wood

Hay-Ho and whadoyaknow? I'm back with a new chapter! Now I didn't receive a lot of reviews lot for the last one, but hey at least people noticed right? Now the last chapter either made you excited to see more…or got you completely lost xD. Of course if you were itching to see some action in this chapter I'm afraid you're out of luck, but don't worry, plenty of action is soon to come.

In this installment Naruto will meet the first person to join his party! I'll give you a hint, it's a cannon character; I'll leave it up to you to guess who it is. Also it won't be the only cannon character to appear in this chapter.

And without further ado, here is chapter two. Hey that rhymed!

**DISCLAMER:** If I owned any of this it wouldn't be a _fan_ fiction would it? See the logic?

* * *

Chapter 2 The Scent of Wood

* * *

A day's journey had come and gone; the path Naruto trekked seeming to be as endless as this forest, it wasn't possible he was lost, as he never strayed into any direction other than the one he had set upon, but still, "When will this forest fucking end?" he cried. Naruto had already lost all patience with the place, just trees and underbrush on either side of the road, mocking him by their ridiculous population size. _Stupid mocking vegetation,_ he thought.

But then an aroma hit him, one that was akin to the bark he had come to know, but sweeter, almost like a natural perfume. It was an interesting and rather pleasant scent, and seemed to be emanating from up the road. Naruto followed it, hoping to find its source, and it did reach a peak as he walked, but then started to fade. He turned around to find where the smell peaked, the source seemed only to be on the right side of the road, but there was no visible sign of any plant that could have produced it, all that was there was a three foot ledge populated with the same trees and underbrush as before. Naruto scratched his head and eventually gave up on his search, he was wasting time anyway, but as he was turning back to the road, he heard a rustling, so naturally he shifted his vision to investigate.

What he saw in the ledge was possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She looked to be about his age, inhuman pink hair reached the middle of her neck, her body shape on the slim side, but still athletic, with fair skin. She was garbed in strangely elegant hunting attire, not long and silken or anything like that; it was made for functionality yet seemed to create a dignified presence. Perhaps one of her more noticeable features though, where her two inch long pointed ears; she was an elf girl.

The most alluring part of her to Naruto however was her eyes. An emerald shade that gazed directly into him with ferocity…and anger…and wrath… In fact it was in this moment that Naruto took notice of the bow in her hands, its string pulled back, and an arrow aimed right between his eyes. How he had failed to notice this before he did not know, but at the moment his thoughts could only be summed up by the words, _Oh shit._ The odds were against him; she had the high ground, and at this range it was near impossible to escape, and she certainly seemed well trained with a bow, decreasing his chances further.

With no helmet or plated armor, his future seemed pretty grim. How could something so pretty and cute be so deadly and violent?

She shouted something in a language he didn't understand, and when he gave a quizzical look she reiterated in the common tongue, "What is your business here? Speak human!"

"I, uh..." Naruto was something at a loss for words, but managed to raise his hands in the universal gesture of surrender. It did not seem to appease her.

The elf girl gritted her teeth, "If you've come to harm my people I swear…"

"What? I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"Shut up!" she snapped. "More than likely you're a bandit coming to raid my village _again_. Well I'm not about to let that happen."

"I…" Naruto started, but the elf girl only glared at him even harder, the tips of her fingers loosening their grip on the arrow. It appeared the boy's journey would end here, and for something that was probably only a misunderstanding.

Nice.

But out of nowhere came a soft, yet authority holding voice from the trees behind the girl, "Sakura, stand down." Naruto thought for sure it was all over, however he didn't expect to see more elves come through the trees, one in particular approached the elf girl, apparently named Sakura. This elf was a woman, also fair skin with raven hair and eyes comparable to rubies. She walked with a grace seeming to hold a presence above the rest, she reiterated to the girl whom was yet to lower her bow, "Stand down." It was the same voice as before Naruto noticed.

The girl was hesitant, and eventually lowered her weapon, but she felt a great need to justify herself, "Look at him, he's armed, and he came dangerously close to discovering where we were. Do you really think that was coincidence?"

But the elf woman was not swayed by Sakura's conclusions, "Many travel armed girl, it means nothing, he is but a boy."

"He's _human_," she seethed.

"And you're judgment is clouded by what happened in the past, you know better than this Sakura, I taught you better, and I am not having this argument now." That was the final word, and Sakura knew full well not to disobey her. Sakura's body loosed its tension in defeat as she conceded. "Give me your bow," The woman said.

Still reluctant, but complying all the same; the elf girl relinquished her bow and arrow replying, "Yes Lady Kurenai."

The Lady curled her fingers in a firm but deceivingly delicate looking grip around the wood, taking it into her possession. After which the elf woman redirected her attention at the young traveler, and smiled a welcoming, as well as apologetic smile, "Please forgive my ward, she is very brave but very…inexperienced," at the last word she shot a glare at the girl, earning a look of self disappointment from her as her eyes found the ground more interesting. Lady Kurenai turned back to Naruto, regaining her pleasant smile and inquired, "May I ask your name stranger?"

Naruto on the other hand was still trying to comprehend what was happening, one minute he was going to be braincobbobed, the next this host of elves appears. Scratching his head the boy replied, "Um, Naruto; Naruto Uzumaki."

The woman continued her pleasant tone, "Naruto then, I trust you remain unharmed?"

Naruto gestured his arms in a lighthearted shrug, "Still in one piece miss," he flashed his own smile.

Sakura glared at him again and barred her teeth a bit at his impertinence, "You will address her as milady or Lady Kurenai!" Before she could berate him further however her master placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, she need not do so forcefully for the expression Sakura saw her hold told the whole story. Once again the elf girl took an interest in the dirt below her.

Trusting that her charge would hold her tongue this time Lady Kurenai returned her attention to the "intruder", "As I was saying I apologize for my ward's actions, you must tired traveling for so long. Perhaps you would like to rest in our village tonight?" Sakura's expression became of someone appalled at such a notion, but another look from her master mutely said the words, "I'm cleaning up your mess, we owe this to him." Or at least something interpreted along those lines in the wordless exchange.

The ward of course conceded again, while Naruto who while flattered by the offer tried to do the polite thing, "Oh, you don't have to-"

"I insist," she insisted.

While Naruto wanted to protest further, taking note of the sun's decent, it would be nice to sleep in comfort, and this Lady was so gracious to him even though he harbored little hard feelings. Well, the elf girl _was_ on his watch list to be perfectly honest, but at least she wouldn't try anything as long as her master was around. In the end he decided to accept her invitation, "If you say so," he beamed smile.

Lady Kurenai made a gesture with her head dismissing the host of elves that accompanied her, then gestured her hand beckoning the boy. Naruto responded by closing the gap between him and the ledge and climbing it with relative ease. "Follow me," she said to him as she headed into the woods with Sakura in tow. Naruto noted the dirty looks she gave him behind her masters back, earning a sheepish expression from him, and when she focused more on following her master with Naruto towing behind her, he also noted that the sweet scent from earlier was incredibly strong now…

* * *

The would-be paladin was astonished at the sights, smells and sounds of this place. Actually as far as sounds go it was little different from the wilderness, only that there were voices to accompany it, which oddly didn't feel unnatural or invasive at all to the setting.

The structures were so different from the ones in his village, polished marble that looked as if it had grown from that ground as naturally as the undisturbed trees. From the architecture it seemed the elves made it a point to minimally uproot the flora as possible, and in fact some of the homes were gargantuan trees themselves! If this was only a village Naruto couldn't imagine what an elven city was like! The smells unsurprisingly had no trace of industrialization or forged objects, but were completely in sync with the wilderness.

The architecture of the buildings often had a curvaceous form conforming to the terrain as mentioned before, adorning entryways and sometimes walls were three-dimensional graphics of floral patterns and animals such as deer or other animals commonly found yet revered in this culture. The light seemed to pierce from the high canopy in all of the right places, giving the village a kind of glow about it that Naruto had never witnessed before. It was a kind of entrancing magic in a way, how gorgeous it seemed.

The people themselves were all fair and young looking, with no facial hair on the males whatsoever. They were thin and posed like stags of a herd with an acute alertness. Few of them appeared old, attributed to the longer life spans that all elves had in comparison to other non-elf races.

Typically when an elf is born they grow and change at the same pace as humans would, but after adolescence the aging process is retarded to half the rate of a humans, making them age "one year" for every two "human years". Many believe this is what gave rise to the idea that elves were immortal, although there are records of elves that lived far beyond the maximum one-hundred and fifty years. Some theorize that today's elves aren't full blooded elves at all, and that they are in fact a race of half-elves, created through interracial breeding with humans as the "original" truly immortal elves died out. However there are other sub-races of elves, such as high elves, whom don't live much longer than other elves do, and there is no way to confirm the "diluted race" theory which is embraced by few.

Lady Kurenai led Naruto and her ward to what seemed to be her own estate made of the "grown" marble the boy had seen earlier, only on a more grand and luxurious scale. It stood only one story, yet its size could easily fit six times the room of the home Naruto grew up in, and have some space to spare, the complex rising and falling to the terrain as its rooms and hallways spread out across the "foundation". Instead of decorative graphics of flora or fauna, the estate was literally covered with life; vines and branches stretched their growing fingers around the building, clinging to it, as if claiming it as its own knowing that there would be no objections to the union. As the party of three approached the entryway Naruto noted that the entrance itself was comprised entirely of an archway of branches with no door of any sort blocking the path; the green light that passed through the leaves painting the floor guided the way.

Attendants were waiting for the lady, asking questions on various issues and if she needed anything, "As a matter of fact I would like you to prepare a room for a guest of mine," she gestured behind her introducing Naruto. The attendants were a bit surprised to see a rugged, armed, human boy who merely waved at them in a half-hearted way. The attendants looked at each other for a small moment, then went to carry out their Lady's request.

Lady Kurenai informed Naruto of when dinner would be prepared and left him to explore the interior of the elven estate. The boy was more than happy to wander around the place even though the staff there, who had not yet become aware of his presence through word of mouth, gave peculiar looks at him as he passed by. Many of the rooms and hall ways had no roof but branches and leaves, painting most of the estate in a soothing green which Naruto admitted he enjoyed; everything here just seemed so exotic and inviting in a way he never thought possible.

Meanwhile the Lady brought her ward into an empty hallway, halted, and looked at Sakura straight in the eye. The girl already had a good idea that the conversation that was about to take place would concern the earlier events of today. "Tell me, exactly when did I put you on patrol of our "borders", hm? Should I begin erecting guard towers, and training innocent children to fight?"

"Milady-"

"You are not responsible for all of us! You condemn them as violent barbarians yet you resemble them more than the culture I'm trying preserve. We are not warriors, we are forest folk, a herd that-"

"Listens, waits, and understands…I know…" Sakura avoided eye contact with her master as she recited the mantra, she knew what she had done had been forbidden by her master on more than one occasion, "It's just that we've been raided so many times…I felt like I had to do _something_." There was the weight of emotion in her voice alluding to an issue that was more than the cosmetic damage of today.

Her master's gaze softened, understanding the pain emanating from the girl, "Your parents were great friends of mine Sakura, I miss them too," Kurenai placed her hand on the ward, "Nevertheless, your heart has become clouded and narrow, I need to find a way to change that."

Sakura now made eye contact with her master, mixed feelings of relief and guilt welling within her. She was then dismissed by her master, and Lady Kurenai contemplated what exactly she was going to do with this girl. Her ignorant ways reflected badly on everyone, eventually this could lead to disaster if today's events were any indication. If only she could see through the eyes of others.

Then she got an idea. An awful idea. Kurenai got a wonderful, awful idea. And as it took shape a suppressed devious smile curving on her lips, but as it came into completion the expression faded into one a little more somber. And as she contemplated further she looked out a nearby window, it engaged her in a vista view of her village; the oak and moss covered timber that lay everywhere, the fair beings who were complacent with their surroundings, and the way the light glowed off the marble in a soothing and bewitching way. It was a home anyone would miss…

* * *

Naruto's eyelids opened lazily and he proceeded to rub the residue from them, beholding a roofless canvas of swaying green blotches both near and far; three dimensionally a half-roof of leaves that didn't entirely cover the perimeter of the room, revealing the higher canopy branches of the outside within his sight. Pulling the covers off his arms he reached for the ceiling as his whole body stretched for a lengthy moment. That was definitely the most comfortable night of sleep he had ever had. Sure he could get used to that, but he did have goals to complete.

In the corner lay his armaments and supplies, and to his left a window with its own vista view let in the morning sun, its rays waking his eyes more. He brought himself out of the covers and rearmed himself in no time at all, and just as he finished he received a knock on his door. A brow was raised at this, but the boy composed himself to greet the visitor. When he opened the door he expected to see least of all _her_. Sakura was there right in front of him with a less than amused face, while he half expected her eyes to throw daggers as they had done the previous day, they simply expressed general annoyance and contempt.

This in retrospect was progress.

Naruto opened his mouth to ask the obvious question, but Sakura saw fit to answer it right away, though she may not have even known he was about to speak, "Milady requests an audience with you," her voice was in a forced monotone, though you could still hear the edge of irritation in it. "Don't ask me why; just meet us in an hour in her conference hall."

The boy couldn't as much get a word in before she left; he couldn't really imagine her voluntarily interacting with him at this point. He recalled a dining area within the estate during his exploration of it, and proceeded to find breakfast. When he finally did, he was disappointed to find a rather meager selection severely lacking meat. Mostly it was just elven bread and milk, though he had to admit both tasted of a delectable creaminess, in the least this meant saving a day's worth of rations, which was always appreciable.

Naruto now approached the conference hall, which in reality was more like a garden as many exotic looking plants were pretty much everywhere he looked. He saw the Lady and her ward near a tree in the epicenter of the room, which provided the only ceiling within the radius of its branches, every other part of the room was under the sun's nurturing rays. Lady Kurenai made a welcoming smile at him; while Sakura did her best to remain expressionless…Naruto noted that she was struggling to do so.

The Lady started in a warm tone, "Naruto, glad you could join us. I trust you had a good night's sleep?" Naruto nodded returning her smile. "Good," she began again, "Now I've called you here to asses something, it concerns the nature of your journey, in fact I don't believe we know what that is. Would you be so kind?"

Naruto had forgotten that she had taken him in without knowing a lot about him other than his name, he supposed he owed her, and probably Sakura an explanation. "Well, to start, all my life people…looked down on me, and the only one whoever cared was a man named Hiruzen Sarutobi-"

Before Naruto could continue Kurenai's eyes flashed recognition to the phrase, "Wait, Sarutobi? _Hiruzen_ Sarutobi, the paladin?" Sakura seemed confused by this, how could her master and this boy know the same man, and a paladin no less?

The former charge of the man mentioned furrowed his eyes a bit at this, "Yeah, the same. You know him?"

She looked as if she was about to answer but hesitated, then settled with this one, "I know of him yes."

Naruto's expression became more relaxed now as he continued his story, "Well he pretty much raised me, and now that I'm old enough he wants me to become a paladin too-"

"Ha!" escaped Sakura's lips, earning a scornful look from master yet again, prompting her to compose herself.

Ignoring that outburst the would-be paladin resumed, "But he says he's too old to take me as an apprentice, so he sent me on a journey to Arncliffe, where I'll hopefully find a paladin named Jiraiya to train me instead."

A new smile tugged Kurenai's lips, "Well that very much explains why he travels armed doesn't it Sakura?" Her ward said nothing aloud but seemed to mumble under her breath, Kurenai chose to ignore it. "However, armed as you are I'm aware that Arncliffe is quite the distance to travel, especially alone." She turned to face her ward engaging full attention from her, "Sakura, it is in my judgment that you accompany him on his quest."

This was of course the most outrageous thing Sakura had ever heard, and despite her need to remain composed she screamed, "WHAT?" It was downright inconceivable after all! "Milady I must protest, you seriously want me to go with…_that_?"

At that moment Naruto was busy picking the dirt from his fingernails, until he became aware of the eyes on him and quickly put his hands at his sides.

The Lady held a stern stance and answered, "Yes, you've spent your entire life here. You need to go out and see the world, learn from others." Kurenai leaned forward for this one, "See from other's point of view." Whatever continual protests Sakura felt faded at that statement, comprehending what her master meant, not that she liked it. "That is if you will have her, Naruto."

The boy felt his skin temperature rise as he debated with himself, on the one hand he could use company on his journey, on the other hand Sakura looked at him with a half threatening half-pleading look, asking him to decline. "Uh…I mean, if she doesn't want to then I'm not sure."

The elven ward's face brightened a bit at this but whatever positive outlook she had faded some as her master said, "I'm afraid I must insist again, she really needs this journey. Please don't let her…aggressive tendencies fool you, she is quite useful and means well." Kurenai hoped this would convince him, she knew Sakura could not remain in her care much longer, she needed to experience everything first hand or her personal growth would be minimal at best.

Naruto contemplated further, though he would rather not have an uncomfortable companion on his journey he had to admit going it alone was a more dangerous option even for one with his natural tenacity. There was also the fact that he hoped there really was more to this girl than she showed him, and if he was lucky they might actually create a friendship. And to Naruto this friendship prospect came at a bonus of it being with a not un-attractive female in his age group. Naïve goals aside Naruto replied, "If it would honor you, then I guess it would be fair for me to travel with her," in the most civil tone he could muster.

Sakura's expression turned into a resounding frown, but she again composed herself for the moment.

"It's settled then, you will leave tomorrow morning," said Lady Kurenai. Her peripheral vision caught her ward running off into the estate, probably to her room, her elven ears could detect withheld sobs. She saw the boy standing there mouth open not expecting such a strong reaction and it looked as if he was about to retract his statement, but the Lady stopped him, "Don't worry about her… I'll handle it."


	3. Notice

**Notice**

I know you hate seeing these, but I've decided to cancel this fic, due to the fact there are other projects that I'm going to be working on, and that this one was rather directionless. I apologies to anyone anticipating a new chapter, and while I had ideas planned I honestly can't find a direct view to take it.

Perhaps one day I will remake this fan fic, but for now I see little point in continuing something I, and it seems not many others took a great interest in.

Keep an eye out for new projects though, others fics will come and be better than this one.


End file.
